


Just a Gut-Feeling

by TooMuchTimeOnMyHandsItSeems



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Season 3 Scenario
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuchTimeOnMyHandsItSeems/pseuds/TooMuchTimeOnMyHandsItSeems
Summary: This is my first fan-fic, but I've read enough great pieces on here that hopefully this one isn't too bad. I guess it's my take on what could possibly happen on season 3 of Sex Education.
Relationships: Otis Milburn & Maeve Wiley, Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Just a Gut-Feeling

Sunday evenings are usually relaxing for Otis, but not this one. It felt like his insides were attempting to eat themselves, like a dog trying to chase its own tail, evidently failing. He lay on back on his bed, seemingly uncomfortable in every position, though he sensed his discomfort was due more to his current psychological state than the condition of his mattress. He’d moved past the feeling of elation that most people experience right after they finally do something you’ve been putting off for months. Now he was overthinking. Really overthinking. At this point he was analysing the specific words in the voice message he’d left for Maeve at the back-end of last week, kicking himself for not having planned it or written a script beforehand. Finally, coming to the realisation that he was in fact overthinking it, he decided to call it a night.

What seemed like a thunderous knock woke him from what could barely be called sleep. He’d hardly slept all night, turning things over in his head, things he could’ve done differently, or more accurately, in his opinion, things he could’ve done right. “Darling, you’ve got school soon, come on.” Jean called through his bedroom door. ‘Shit’, Otis thought, he’d gotten so wrapped up in his current situation that he’d forgotten to even set his alarm. He was at least 20 minutes behind his normal schedule, he’d have to skip breakfast.

Shortly after, with his hair still damp from the shower he leapt up the stairs outside his house to meet Eric. “Morning Oatcake, you look… wet.” Eric observed.

“Forgot to set my alarm, like an idiot.” Otis replied. Eric let out a small chuckle and with that, the two mounted their bikes and began the descent towards Moordale Secondary. Eric told Otis all about how good of an impression Adam made on his Mum and sisters after the play. This new information helped Otis feel slightly more comfortable about the idea of Eric and Adam going out. He knew it wasn’t his place to meddle, but he wanted the best for his best friend, and hearing how Eric spoke about Adam gave him a little more reassurance that this relationship might not turn out bad after all.

By the time they both arrived at the school entrance they could see the effect Monday was having on the other students, the usually bad postures were even worse, and some people were beginning to resemble pandas with the size of their dark circles. Otis of course, was experiencing the Monday effect times by 10, at least. With no reply from Maeve he felt like he needn’t have come into school at all. He was definitely not in the mood to learn. He understandably assumed the worst, that not only did Maeve not reciprocate his feelings but that she didn’t want anything to do with him at all. It felt like someone had given him a giant middle finger and if he was honest with himself, he felt he deserved it. He felt like a fool for ever thinking that Maeve would forgive him. I mean what did he expect to happen, he’d confess his love for her, and Maeve would just run into his arms. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. However, before he could finish lambasting himself, his internal monologue was abruptly shut off. A familiar jacket had slid into his peripheral vision. Tassels, check. Grey suede, check. Pink detail, check. It was her.


End file.
